Las crónicas del Augurey
by Atelea
Summary: Tom Riddle cursa su 6to año en Hogwarts y se ha consolidado como uno de los estudiantes con más talento que haya pisado jamás el castillo. En su búsqueda del poder, no cejará ante nadie para alcanzar la inmortalidad, pero quizá esa chica entorpezca sus planes... ¿Que hará con ella? Proyectp pre-cuela basado en el trabajo de J.K. Rowling
1. Capítulo 1: Clarividencia

El día en que su padre murió ella estaba junto a su nana podando rosas en el jardín trasero de la casa. Tenía el pelo lleno de hojitas secas y la cara manchada con lodo, pero sonreía al ver que las flores se veían preciosas sin las molestas malezas que se afanaba en cortar y desraizar la vieja Elroy. Hacía años que nadie cuidaba de aquel lugar que tenía algo de ciudad perdida con sus estatuas desnudas cubiertas de enredaderas y musgo, multitud de flores silvestres y malezas creciendo libres y fuera de norma por entre las coyunturas de los adoquines que unían un lindo cenador estilo francés con la galería de la mansión. Por los alrededores de la galería se podían observar rosas, lilas, narcisos y violetas plantados. Cercanos a la tapia que cerraba el patio, altos y majestuosos cedros que custodiaban los lindes tapiados de la casona. A cada esquina del terreno, una alegría guineana roja como la sangre, crecía indómita en las sombras, pero las que más le gustaban a Sarah, eran unas nomeolvides que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número once.

El señor Marlowe viajaba mucho por razones de trabajo y rara vez estaba presente en casa para fechas importantes. La vieja Elroy a menudo reñía con él por su vida trabajólica recordándole como quien le habla a un tonto que la niña Sarah necesitaba de la presencia de su padre para ser feliz y no volverse una rebelde incomprendida. Por supuesto el hombre no le hacía caso por que muy en el fondo sabía que la muchacha comprendía las rigurosidades de su trabajo. A pesar de todo, gozaba de una buena comunicación con su hija. Desde siempre había tratado de ser un apoyo para Sarah, día a día velaba porque no le faltara nada material y que recibiera siempre lo mejor que su estatus pudiera ofrecerle a una jovencita. En efecto, ella sentía que llevaba una vida plena a pesar de las ausencias prolongadas de su padre. Nunca había conocido a su madre, pero no la echaba de menos gracias a la incondicional Elroy Lorgan.

Nana, he terminado con estas rosas.- dijo la muchacha.

Chiquilla, estás toda sucia.- contestó la mujer enojada – ve adentro a que te laves-

Sarah se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a una mesita de madera, muy rústica y dejó allí las tenazas podadoras, los guantes embarrados y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Estaba un poco agotada por la posición acuclillada que mantuvo durante varias horas esa mañana y sentía las piernas un poco agarrotadas. El caluroso agosto le encendía las mejillas en un tono parecido al de sus nomeolvides. Seguramente su padre se las había regalado por aquella razón, había pensado en una ocasión la vieja Elroy, cuando la miró un momento parada junto a la mesita con el vaso en la mano, secándose el sudor de la frente con la otra. Tenía el pelo negro y largo como el invierno amarrado en una fuerte trenza, que su nana pasaba horas durante las mañanas cepillando para dejarlo brillante y dócil como un alga marina. Escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes del laborioso peinado, brindándole a la muchacha un aire infantil y despreocupado. Sus ojos verdeazules eran todo un misterio, pues ni su padre ni su madre tenían parientes que los hubieran tenido de tal color. Las malas lenguas comentaban muchas cosas acerca del real origen de Sarah, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar en voz alta alguna cosa debido al mal carácter del señor Marlowe y el que no se tuvieran noticias de la sra. Marlowe era aun más misterioso aún. Su piel era tan blanca que se podía adivinar la secreta textura de las venas de sus sienes, su cuello y sus manos. Desde su nacimiento tenía aspecto de enfermiza. La vieja Elroy en tiempos de verano la tendía desnuda al sol para que se le robusteciera la piel y las defensas, pero el señor Marlowe se enfureció al enterarse y le prohibió utilizar sus trucos de gitana sobre la niña, ya que todos tenían derecho a ser respetados y aceptados como son.

Si mi hija parece un armadillo, así tendrán que quererla- le gritó a la mujer, quien consternada le pedía disculpas una y otra vez al hombre y a la pequeña.

La vieja Elroy era una _squib_. Había sido contratada por el abuelo de Sarah, cuando el señor Marlowe aun era un niño, para que se ocupara de los quehaceres del hogar y el cuidado de los hijos. Había llegado a la casa de los Marlowe tras enviudar de un matrimonio muy corto, pero a pesar de eso, habría tenido unos 30 años cuando comenzó su nueva vida en la casona. Desde entonces había estado al cuidado del temperamental Frederick y su hermana melliza Phoebe. Ahora estaba feliz cuidando a la criatura estrafalaria que se afanaba en quitar ramitas y hojas de su falda mientras entraba en la casona.

Sarah había visto una serpiente en el cielo mientras tomaba jugo. Acostumbraba a tener ese tipo de visiones de un momento a otro sin saber que significaban o qué las provocaba. Al entrar en la casa su intuición la previno. La serpiente fue cazada por un águila que alzaba el vuelo presurosa en el firmamento. Caminó lentamente hacía fuera de la cocina tocando los muebles a su paso. Una flecha volaba amenazante hacia el ave. Se tocó el pecho sintiendo un poco de ahogo al momento que abría la puerta para entrar en el amplio comedor de la casa. La serpiente se retorcía con alegría entre las garras del águila. Pronto sería libre. Los cuadros de sus abuelos la miraban con preocupación cuando ella se tomaba el vientre a su paso. La abuela le preguntaba por su estado y así tantos otros parientes. Pero la flecha mató al animal que soltó a la serpiente y caían ambos al suelo. La chimenea de la sala acababa de escupir a dos hombres en medio de la alfombra de la sala. Sarah los miró angustiada como no dando crédito a sus ojos. Eran funcionarios del ministerio.

¿Usted es la señorita Sarah Marlowe?- preguntó un hombrecito amarillento y notoriamente incomodo en su túnica algo más grande que él.

Sí…- dijo temerosa mientras veía los ojos de su padre mirándola desde el cuadro de la chimenea. Lloraban.

No sé como decirle esto señorita- comenzó el hombrecito – mi nombre es Preston Burke, de la oficina de _Aurors_ del ministerio, he venido a informarle sobre… sobre…-, pero no pudo continuar, al darse cuenta de que la muchacha ya lloraba en frente de él viendo como el águila, muerta, era tragada por la tierra.

Frederick Marlowe ha sido asesinado, lo sentimos mucho.- remató el otro mago apostado a la derecha de Burke.

Debe haber un error, estoy segura-

Estamos completamente seguros, señorita. Su padre ha fallecido.

Todas las mañanas cuando su padre iba al trabajo, Sarah temía. Lo veía como se abotonaba su camisa, vestía su largo abrigo café y se ponía su vieja gorra desteñida. Se peinaba el bigote y le daba cuerda al reloj de bolsillo. Finalmente guardaba la varita en una de las mangas de su abrigo y, despidiéndose de las mujeres de la casa, salía para perderse por semanas enteras, persiguiendo criminales mágicos. Siempre tuvo miedo del día en que, simplemente, su padre no volvería a su lado y, para calmar su ansiedad, iba al jardín del patio trasero a cortar malezas. Se volvía de cristal cada vez que sentía la prolongada ausencia de su padre. Añoraba sus lechuzas y podía pasar horas apostada en la ventana esperando alguna señal, pero él rara vez escribía.

Entonces, las demás mujeres que habitaban la casa, entre ellas la vieja Elroy entraron en la sala para ver a los recién llegados y vieron a Sarah mirando al vacío, conmocionada.

Frederick fue un gran apoyo para el departamento y sin duda uno de nuestros miembros más talentosos y comprometidos. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, señoras, señorita. – Continuó Burke apesadumbrado- Estamos buscando a los responsables y en tanto demos con ellos no tengan dudas se aplicará un correctivo ejemplar…

Oh, por Dios- Se lamentó la vieja Elroy – Ustedes, ¡portadores de la desgracia, de mi niño!, ¡mi pobre niño!.- escondió la cara en su delantal.

Señor Burke, creo que su visita ya ha terminado- Señaló Sarah volviendo la cara hacia los dos magos - ¿Para cuando esperamos más visitas ministeriales?-

En un par de días más, para dar lectura al testamento – dijo el mago más alto – para entonces usted ya estará de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Hacía años, cuando tía Phoebe todavía vivía en casa de los Marlowe, Sarah había dicho que su padre moriría por error. Luego de eso se ganó un buen castigo en el gallinero por unos cuantos días en lo que a todos se les pasaba el enojo. Pero era la verdad. Fue la primera vez que tuvo una visión, o alucinación como le decía la vieja Elroy cuando la muchacha le comentaba las cosas que iba viendo en su mente, como si se sumergiera de pronto y sin aviso en las aguas desconocidas del futuro. Si algo sabía la pobre nana, era que los magos o brujas no podían leer el futuro a menos que tuvieran dotes de clarividencia, pero eran muy pocos los casos conocidos de personas que nacieran con ese don. Desde los tiempos de Casandra Trelawney que no se sabía de videntes ni adivinos. Por lo tanto, cuando la pequeña Sarah comenzó a predecir sueños, comentar sus visiones y revelar claros dones de clarividencia, comenzaron los resquemores familiares. Dotada de una gran intuición, la niña sentía algo raro en el ambiente de los adultos, pero nadie nunca quiso responderle cuando ella preguntaba el por qué ella tenía esas visiones.

Aunque seas especial, jamás olvides que yo soy tu padre- le había dicho su padre una tarde cuando las vecinas, en una merienda primaveral, habían insinuado que tal vez no era una Marlowe.

¿Se había cumplido su premonición? ¿Había muerto su padre porque ella lo había dicho? Ciertamente sentía miedo. Del brazo de su nana caminaban detrás del féretro de Frederick, mientras los vecinos de la calle, funcionarios del ministerio, _aurors_ y el ministro en persona asistían al responso del fallecido _auror_.

¿Qué será de nosotras, nana?- decía la muchacha mientras su padre era enterrado en el cementerio general de Londres, junto a los demás _muggles_, como siempre había sido su deseo en vida.


	2. Capítulo 2: Predicción

Llegaron a King's Cross vestidas de luto. Fueron conducidas desde la casona en vehículos del ministerio, como un último lujo del que gozaba la familia por la profesión del fallecido auror. Sarah estaba más delgada y demacrada a causa de la pena. Antes de salir de casa apenas se había interesado por las cosas que las mucamas habían puesto en los baúles y ni siquiera podía decir con certeza si estaban todos sus materiales para el nuevo año escolar, dispuestos y ordenados como a ella le gustaban. Incluso las ropas que vestía en ese momento no tenían ni la mínima pizca de atención de su parte. Se dejaba conducir como una autómata de lado a lado, como un mueble.

Chiquilla, se te hace tarde para el tren- decía la vieja Elroy a su lado, rescatando de entre los bártulos, el equipaje de mano para que la muchacha lo llevara consigo en los compartimentos del tren – y agarra bien a Felicia para que no se te escape- repetía irritable ya que no le gustaban los gatos. Sarah parecía no estar escuchando. Se afanaba en juguetear con uno de los botones de su abrigo completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Llevaba el negro y largo pelo amarrado en un laborioso moño alto, enroscado sobre si mismo el cual quedaba oculto bajo un sombrero negro muy a la moda _muggle _que le daba un aire elegante, a pesar de su corta estatura y facciones un poco toscas. La vieja Elroy solía decir muy enigmática que la ropa cubría cualquier defecto por muy obstinado que fuera y que habría dado la mitad de sus años de casada por que la muchacha hubiera heredado algo de la belleza de las mujeres de su familia. Sarah no entendía porque decía eso su nana puesto que la verdad era que en la familia Marlowe no había mujeres muy agraciadas. Su misma tía Phoebe era bajita y regordeta como ella, con nariz de gancho y se la pasaba sorbiéndose los mocos debido a sus numerosas alergias. Quizá lo decía por su madre quien en verdad era una linda mujer, pero no la había alcanzado a conocer y cuando preguntó por ella la primera vez, su padre le había prohibido volver a mencionarla en su presencia. Ese día se ganó un castigo de tres días con las gallinas de su nana, hasta que su padre decidió que era tiempo de contarle un poco acerca de sus orígenes. En realidad, y pasados unos meses se enteraría de ello, la vieja Elroy había estado suplicándole al hombre que tuviera un poco más de instinto "paternal" con la niña. Frederick era un buen padre, pero simplemente era un hombre muy tosco y eso no cambió con los años, sino que empeoró. Cuando la requirió ante su presencia, la hija estaba toda sucia de barro, temblando de frío y apestando a corral. Su vestido a cuadrillé rojo y blanco estaba embadurnado de algo que parecían las heces de las gallinas y sus grandes ojos verdeazules lo miraban con profunda pena y temor, pero algo había en ella que lo enternecía a pesar de su rudeza.

Tu madre murió cuando naciste.- le dijo sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea donde colgaba su retrato, mirando atentamente el fuego – Cedrella Buttler… ojalá no hubiera existido- y diciendo esto con gran amargura agitó su varita y una foto antigua apareció en las manos de Sarah. La mujer que saludaba coqueta desde la fotografía era una muchacha preciosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido de percal floreado con los brazos descubiertos y un lindo sombrero veraniego puesto en la cabeza. A pesar del sepia, podía advertirse lo rubio de su pelo y lo claro de sus ojos. Tenía más menos la estatura de su padre, sin duda alguna, por lo largo y delgado de sus huesos que parecían nunca llegar a término. Parecía muy feliz.

¡Despabila de una buena vez!- decía la vieja Elroy mientras le tironeaba de un brazo hacía la columna que había entre la plataforma nº 9 y la nº10 de la estación. – en eso eres igualita a tu madre, que en paz descanse, ¡una mema!- y le hacía señas a los magos que las acompañaban para que tomaran los carritos con los baúles escolares de Sarah.

Mi madre no era mema – respondió con aire distraído mientras atravesaba la columna – era simple- completó arreglándose el sombrero que con el viento que corría en la plataforma 9 ¾ se le volaba.

Había mucha gente corriendo de aquí para allá con baúles y animales. Las familias se reunían junto a los bordes del andén para despedirse de sus hijos y nietos a los cuales no volverían a ver hasta navidad y entre el ulular de lechuzas y el croar de las ranas se escuchaban los llantos algunos de los alumnos de primer año que no querían viajar solos. Era la primera vez que Sarah se enfrentaba a ese adiós como huérfana aunque su padre nunca la hubiera ido a despedir antes como lo hacían los otros papás. Ella atinaba a figurarse que el hombre se encontraba cerca del lugar, pero que era demasiado rudo para las despedidas y optaba por mirarla desde lejos. A veces hasta se lo imaginaba saliendo de su escondite para correr junto al tren por el andén mientras este se ponía en marcha y ella agitaba el pañuelo francés que le había enviado de regalo para su cumpleaños. Pero esta vez era distinto. Ni con toda su imaginación podría ocultarse a si misma el hecho de que su padre había muerto hacía dos semanas por causas desconocidas. Aunque el ministerio insistiera en la teoría del asesinato, la intuición de Sarah le advertía que había algo mucho más siniestro detrás de su muerte, pero cuando había abierto la boca para decirle lo que pensaba a la vieja Elroy, la mujer montó en cólera diciéndole que parara con sus fantasías y dejara en paz a su padre alguna vez. Como es lógico, Sarah se enfureció y agarró una pataleta descomunal que sólo acabó cuando su nana le dio un par de zurras por el trasero y la mandó a limpiar sin ayuda de la magia todas las ollas de la cocina. Lo cierto es que a pesar de que la muchacha era tranquila, daba muchos problemas cuando sacaba a relucir su tremenda imaginación. O al menos, así le llamaban los adultos a su intuición, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ese lado de la magia que era más bien propio de las criaturas mágicas. En una ocasión, cuando las amigas de tía Phoebe tomaban el té en la galería del patio trasero, la muchacha no se resistió a entrometerse en la conversación que una de las mujeres sostenía un tanto angustiada.

Entonces la serpiente se transformó en un niño y ese niño luego tenía un gemelo- repetía mientras sorbía nerviosa el té – y ambos se atacaban con cuchillos, Phoebe, fue espeluznante- terminaba llorosa ante aquella visión.

¡Que espanto de sueño!- decía tía Phoebe – gracias a Dios sólo son…

Su marido la engaña.- Interrumpía una vocecita infantil que hizo a una de las amigas de tía Phoebe escupir su té de la sorpresa.- Su marido la engaña y usted sentirá que le entierran golpes de cuchillo cuando se entere- dijo Sarah mientras jugaba la rayuela dibujada en los adoquines con un tono distraído sin reparar en absoluto en el efecto de sus palabras. Acto seguido una enfurecida tía Phoebe reclamaba sin parar el bochorno que aquella criatura le había hecho pasar frente a sus amigas, en el despacho del sr. Marlowe quien estaba ensimismado leyendo un número de El Profeta. La mujer tenía a la niña agarrada de una oreja y la tironeaba a ratos. Sarah lloraba de dolor.

¡Oh, Frederick! Dile algo a esta revoltosa, que a mí me da algo- decía furiosa- ¡Qué vergüenza!

Cuantas veces te he dicho, Sarah, que no hagas esa clase de travesuras- decía inconmovible el sr. Marlowe mientras leía El Profeta

Pero padre yo no he hecho ninguna travesura- lloraba la niña sin entender la furia de su tía. – Esa señora es una cornuda, su sueño lo dice.- Su padre dejó de leer el diario para poner atención a lo que acababa de decir.

¿Te das cuenta, Frederick?- gritaba la tía Phoebe- ¡Te das cuenta! Miente en mi cara, ¡Yo te oí pequeña musaraña! ¿Qué pensará Helen de mí ahora?- Se lamentaba para sí mientras Sarah intentaba zafar su oreja de las manos de su tía.- que más se puede esperar de una niña como tú, con la madre que tuviste una… una- Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada. En tanto salió a flote el tema de la madre de Sarah, el señor Marlowe dejó el periódico que leía sonoramente encima del escritorio y miraba amenazante a su hermana.

Te lo advierto, Phoebe-

Desde ese día cada vez que Sarah interpretaba un sueño o predecía algo del futuro, la enviaban a su cuarto o al gallinero castigada. Todos creían que la niña tenía mucha imaginación y que era, sin duda, muy desvergonzada, pero en vano fueron los esfuerzos de la familia por corregirla y con los años las habilidades de Sarah no hicieron más que aumentar considerablemente, llegando al punto de predecir el clima y el sexo de los pollitos antes de que rompieran el cascarón. La vieja Elroy la defendía diciendo que eran cosas de la edad y que muchos niños andaban por ahí viendo cosas e interpretando sueños. Cuando madurara iban a acabar todas esas cosas y podrían descansar, pero los Marlowe estaban lejos de dar crédito a la mujer. Dentro de poco sus parientes dejaron de invitarla a las navidades, cumpleaños y pascuas, puesto que se la pasaba la velada entera interpretando los sueños de quien quisiera preguntarle. Frederick estaba poco preocupado en que su hija fuera una pitonisa mientras algún día demostrara tener sangre mágica y poder convertirse en bruja, pero su tía Phoebe estaba al borde de un colapso y el día en que Sarah vaticinó la muerte de su propio padre la pobre mujer agarró sus cosas y se marchó para siempre de la casona.

Me rindo con esta chiquilla- decía a su hermano mientras tomaba un coche hacía el centro de Londres con todos sus baúles y demás cosas personales. – adiós, hermano-

La devolvió al presente el sonido de la locomotora poniéndose en marcha. La vieja Elroy daba instrucciones a los cargueros para que tuvieran cuidado con los bártulos y baúles cuando los subieran al tren. Sarah pescó a Felicia y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su nana. Tenía los ojos llorosos y agarraba firme de su equipaje de mano para mantenerse erguida, pero no pudo reprimir un sollozo lastimero.

¿Murió porque yo lo dije, nana?- preguntó con profunda culpa.

No seas tonta, chiquilla, ni que tuvieras poderes sobre el curso del tiempo- contestaba severa la vieja Elroy al momento que le daba pequeños empujones a la muchacha para que subiera al tren – toma tus cosas y buen viaje- recomendaba cariñosa – Nos veremos en navidad y para entonces tendremos el jardín del patio aun más limpio de malezas-

Sarah se subió al tren con Felicia en brazos y asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanillas al momento en que comenzaba a ponerse en marcha. La vieja Elroy agitaba un pañuelo blanco a modo de despedida y le daba recomendaciones a su patroncita mientras la veía alejarse tras una columna de humo en la vuelta de la loma.


	3. Capítulo 3: Grandes Obras

Se demoró un poco en encontrar los compartimentos destinados a los hijos de funcionarios del ministerio, los cuales estaban en el segundo vagón del tren. Se abrió paso como pudo entre los demás alumnos quienes tenían un gran alboroto producto del rencuentro luego de las largas vacaciones de verano. Finalmente, logró ver su nombre en la puerta de uno de los bellos cubículos. "Gideon S. Prewett – G. Olave Reed – Sarah C. Marlowe – Simone M. Fernsby". Odiaba el sistema de castas empleado en esos tiempos por los magos. En el primer vagón iban, como era de esperar, los sangre pura, prefectos y capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch de la escuela y en el resto de los vagones "la inmunda plebe" como solía decir Abraxas Malfoy, un hijo de magos sangre pura terratenientes.

¡Sarah! Te haz demorado- La abrazaba una chica con los cabellos tan rojos como el fuego y la cara llena de chistosas pecas, algo bajita y muy delgada. – Lamento lo que ocurrió con tu padre- Decía mirándola con lástima mientras la invitaba a sentarse con ella. Sarah entonces se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había pensado en sus amigas de la escuela ni esperado siquiera se contactaran con ella.

Tratamos de enviarte lechuzas, pero nuestras madres nos decían que mejor te dejáramos tranquila…- se apresuró a decir la otra chica que se encontraba en el cubículo – ya sabes, por lo de los trámites legales en el ministerio y esas cosas- terminó diciendo con un tono de disculpa y temor acerca de la reacción que la muchacha pudiera tomar. Pero lo que vino después relajó por completo la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

No te preocupes, Momone- decía distraída Sarah mirando por la ventana – tu madre tiene razón, no esperaba lechuzas de nadie estas dos semanas.- Acariciaba a su gata con desdén, mientras apoyaba el codo en el canto de la ventana y se afirmaba la cara que parecía a punto de caérsele. No tenía intenciones de hablar de la muerte de su padre y de como estaba llevando el luto. Tampoco quería dar detalles de los interminables papeleos que había tenido que realizar en compañía de su tía Phoebe y su nana por lo asuntos de traspaso de propiedades, enseres y valores familiares. Entre los viajes al ministerio, el silencio y el luto riguroso que habían impuesto las mujeres _muggles_ y _squib_s de la casona los días se le habían hecho tan pesados y lentos que se sentía incluso más grande y madura, pero también notaba la imperceptible mancha negra de la pena que iba creciendo en su cuerpo como un cáncer mortal quitándole de a poco la alegría. Sus amigas advirtieron en ese corto instante que su amiga estaba lejos de ser la traviesa y distraída Sarah que habían dejado de ver durante el verano.

Felicia no demoró mucho en saltar de los brazos de su dueña para recorrer el vagón completo, a pesar de las protestas de Simone, la chica a quien Sarah cariñosamente le decía "Momone", puesto que odiaba a los gatos, pero el animal se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Comenzó a maullar a su dueña para que la dejara salir, pero nadie le hizo caso. Simone era una muchacha de bellas facciones, con un largo y ondulado pelo rubio recogido en un moño azul que hacia juego con sus ojos azul rey y el resto de su ropa. Era alta y esbelta con unos quince años bien cumplidos el abril pasado. Tanto su madre como su abuelo pertenecían al Wizengamot, pero ella prefería no hablar de aquel detalle en presencia de otras personas que no fueran sus amigos. Los demás alumnos del colegio no veían con buenos ojos a los hijos de miembros del ministerio, pues pensaban que se trataba de un grupo de engreídos que jugaban a ser "importantes". Tanto los sangre pura como los demás estudiantes, los veían como una especie de trepadores sociales. – Y lo parecemos realmente- pensaba Sarah.

Finalmente Felicia logró salir del cubículo cuando un muchacho alto y pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entró leyendo El Profeta. Llevaba camisa blanca, corbata negra y chaleco de cachemira gris que hacían juego con sus lentes de marco ancho del mismo color. Su nombre era Gideon, el cuarto ocupante del cubículo. Se sentó junto a Simone saludándola cordialmente y dejando el ejemplar del diario a un lado. Apartó de la mesita un juego de naipes y observó a la distraída Sarah por un momento. Olave hizo un par de señas con sus ojos para que dejara en paz a la muchacha, pero Gideon la ignoró y comentó:

Mi más sentido pésame, Marlowe. Sin duda es una gran pérdida para el ministerio y el mundo mágico.- matizó con un tono extremadamente diplomático como esperando una mala reacción por parte de la pelinegra, pero al cabo de unos instantes la chica apenas suspiró lastimera en su asiento y lo miró con expresión vacía.

Todos dicen que es una gran pérdida y que era talentoso. Gracias por tus buenas intenciones- Dijo levantándose lentamente – iré a buscar a Felicia antes de que se me vuelva a perder.- sonrió débilmente intentando dar un poco de calor a sus palabras y haciendo un además de despedida, salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo del vagón mirando a todos lados por si veía a su gata, pero esta parecía haber cambiado de vagón. Gideon se le unió decidido a acompañarla, para la sorpresa de Olave y Simone. Había comprendido lo desatinado de su comentario y quería enmendar su estupidez. La alcanzó cuando Sarah se dirigía al tercer vagón buscando a su gata. En ese momento Gideon la agarró de un brazo preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sabes que no nos quieren allí, te pescarás un buen lío- Apuntó el chico – ya volverá tu gata, espérala aquí.- insistía cordial.

Si no nos quieren es porque esto no es justo- decía la muchacha señalando con el dedo cada uno de los cubículos que tenían los nombres de sus ocupantes escritos sobre placas doradas pegadas a la puerta y poniendo énfasis al decir "esto".

Te acompaño entonces.-

Cuando avanzaron hacia el tercer vagón las miradas de los estudiantes se concentraron en ellos. Muchos los chiflaban y decían cosas ordinarias, pues claramente estaban fastidiados con la multitud de privilegios "inventados" con los que gozaban esos estudiantes. Sarah no puso atención a ninguna de estas cosas, pues en el fondo sentía que las merecían, pero Gideon se ofendía con facilidad y con la misma diplomacia exagerada con que había entregado el pésame a su compañera de compartimento, respondía a los guasones sin lograr que los dejaran en paz.

Todo había comenzado a causa de la iniciativa de la ministra de la magia, Ottaline Gambol, hacía cinco años atrás en 1936, cuando propuso utilizar un tren como medio de transporte para los estudiantes desde Londres al castillo Hogwarts, buscando solucionar el problema que suponía el transporte de tantas personas hasta el colegio, el cual quedaba en las Tierras Altas de Escocia en el norte de Gran Bretaña. Hasta ese momento lo utilizado eran trasladores situados en diversos puntos del país los cuales funcionaban desde los tiempos de la imposición del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto en 1692, con el fin de que los _muggles_ no se dieran por enterado del traslado de tantos niños magos de un punto a otro de Gran Bretaña. Pero este sistema estuvo lejos de remediar el asunto, porque a veces sólo un tercio del alumnado lograba llegar a tiempo al primer día de escuela y, por otro lado, muchos de ellos eran propensos a la "enfermedad del traslador". También se intentó utilizar las antiguas rutas mágicas, pero como estas carecían de regulación en el pasado, suponían un nido de malandrines y magos tenebrosos. Incluso la Red Flu provocaba rechazo por la comunidad mágica, pues daban pie para burlar la vigilancia del castillo. Los directores del colegio de magia se resistían con fuerza a implementarla, dejando en cero otra vez al ministerio. Es así como Gambol, quien estaba profundamente intrigada con la tecnología _muggle,_ propuso la idea de utilizar el tren como una alternativa cómoda, rápida y segura para los estudiantes que realizaban el viaje hasta Escocia. Contrario a todo lo que se pudiera esperar, la idea fue bien recepcionada por la comunidad mágica, incluso por aquellos magos sangre pura tradicionalistas y contrarios al uso por el ministerio de cualquier artefacto _muggle_, quienes donaron importantes sumas de _galleons_ para contribuir al financiamiento de lo que se conocería como la "Gran Obra" del ministerio del siglo XX. Así, el Expreso de Hogwarts nació. Se trató de una operación a gran escala con la participación de ciento sesenta y siete _muggles_ (y el mismo número de hechizos desmemorizadores), y fue catalogado por los magos y brujas más viejos como el encantamiento ocultador más grande jamás realizado para esconder las vías ferroviarias que cruzaban de cabo a rabo Gran Bretaña. La mañana después de esta operación, los residentes de Hogsmeade se despertaron para encontrar una estación de ferrocarril que no había estado allí antes, y los empleados _muggles_ de los ferrocarriles en Crewe tenían la sensación de que habían perdido algo. Sensación por supuesto que los acompañó toda la vida.

Lo que se suponía era una gran solución a los conflictos, pronto se volvió foco de otro mucho más superfluo. Los magos sangre pura, ante la escena de un montón de gente codeándose unos con otros sin respeto a los linajes antiguos, comenzaron a pedir dispensas especiales para sus hijos, porque de ningún modo podían estos mezclarse con mestizos y ni mucho menos con los "sangre sucia". A su vez los funcionarios ministeriales exigían regalías para sus propios hijos como una forma de recordarle a todo el mundo que aquella magnifica obra se había conseguido gracias al esfuerzo del ministerio. El director de Hogwarts, Armando Dippet, por terminar los conflictos accedió a más de una descabellada petición, a pesar de la desaprobación del plantel docente del castillo.

Sarah continuaba buscando a su mascota, pero no lograba encontrarla. Solía perderla a menudo, pues se trataba de un animal extremadamente curioso y escurridizo. Era una gatita devon rex gris, de pelaje corto y fino, flaca, ligera, pero musculosa y con la espalda arqueada. Sus patas eran largas y delgadas (tenía las posteriores más altas que las anteriores). Su cabeza era triangular, como una cuña que desde el frente formaba tres curvas marcadas: el borde exterior de las orejas, los pómulos y las almohadillas de los bigotes. Poseía una larga cola, delgada y con pelo rizado. Era una gatita noble, afectuosa, juguetona, independiente e inteligente. Y a diferencia de lo que se podría pensar, no era delicada. Además era muy alegre y curiosa. Esto último causaba muchos dolores de cabeza a su dueña, pues frecuentemente la extraviaba. Se la había regalado su tía Phoebe luego de uno de sus viajes a la India junto con el que podía haberse convertido en el cuarto marido de la mujer.


	4. Capítulo 4: Orgullo

**Capítulo 4: "Orgullo"**

En uno de los cubículos del último vagón del tren se encontraba un muchacho garabateando un par de notas apresuradas en un viejo libro de tapas negras y algo enmohecidas. Vestía una túnica negra desteñida, un poco roída en las vastas y algunas hilachas porfiadas se asomaban por las largas mangas que, delicadamente, se ceñían a la anchura de un inmaculado puño de camisa cuidadosamente almidonado con algún tipo de hechizo. Sus zapatos ya no poseían forma de tanto lustrarlos con betún de segunda mano y más parecían alpargatas de cuero, pero a pesar de la paupérrima vestimenta, saltaba a la vista la delicadeza de sus movimientos y aire arrogante, como el de aquellos nobles que aún sin riquezas ostentan con orgullo sus blasones familiares vetustos. El mozuelo tenía un rostro pálido como la cera con suaves ojeras amoratadas bajo unos ojos negros tan fríos y profundos como el fondo de un pozo. Sus huesos eran largos e interminables como el invierno, su gesto taciturno, la boca cerrada en riguroso rictus solemne y el cabello negro engominado en estricto sentido hacia la nuca. La pulcritud de su figura, aunque pobre, le daba un aire atractivo poco común entre los hombres. Esa belleza que sólo la sobrada dignidad y el orgullo otorgan; la altivez en el andar, los finos y alargados dedos, el sostén infinito de la miseria orgullosa, el brillo especial que sólo aquellos ambiciosos tienen en la mirada. Pero a pesar de tanta arrogancia, algo de serenidad y cálculo frío podían adivinarse sin dificultad en su forma de moverse, tal cual una serpiente se mueve sobre la tierra asechando, siseando, olfateando. Su nombre era Tom Riddle y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherine.

Estaba solo y afanado en su escritura mientras unas fotografías se movían en el ejemplar del periódico que estaba a su lado. Se trataba de una edición antigua del El Profeta en la cual aparecía la foto de un hombre bizco, mugriento y con el pelo tan espeso y sucio que no podía distinguirse el color original del mismo. Vestía los harapos del uniforme de los presos de Azkaban mientras se dejaba conducir, mansamente, por dos _aurores_ sorprendidos ante el aparente siseo que salía de su boca, como si fuera una serpiente. En otra de las fotos había un mago de largas barbas morenas, con anteojos en medialuna saludando a la cámara con aire distraído mientras otros magos parecían hacerle un montón de preguntas. Sobre ella había dibujada una gran cruz con tinta negra. Al lado de estos recortes, había una caja color lila llena de caramelos de ananá.

De pronto dejó su labor a un lado y miró por la ventana del compartimento hacia el paisaje que se dibujaba afuera del tren. A esa hora debían de estar recién llegando a la frontera con Escocia y faltarían otras cuatro horas para llegar a Hogwarts. Estaba impaciente de ver por fin la estación en Hogsmeade.

_Llueve a estas alturas. De algún modo la lluvia es una forma poco común de melancolía y debilidad. Caída. Algún día seré más fuerte que el agua erosionando montañas, valles y rocas madre. ¡Podré dominar agua, fuego, roca, sangre! Es mi más profundo deseo ser amo de todo ese poder que encierra la naturaleza, porque la magia común y corriente no los controla. El transcurso de las estaciones, el curso de los ríos, el paso del tiempo, la odiosa muerte. ¿Habrá algo más ridículo y humano que la muerte? Yo seré aún más fuerte que esa clase de magia. Seré el amo de la muerte._

Un maullido que venía desde el pasillo lo desconcentró del dictado de su conciencia y, dejando la pluma a un lado, miró en la dirección de aquel ruido. Se acercó a abrir la compuerta y un gato gris entró con confianza dentro del cubículo ante la mirada asqueada de Tom. Odiaba a los gatos y a cualquier otro animal que se le pareciese, pero sentía un especial vínculo con las serpientes. Desde pequeño podía comunicarse con ellas, saber que pensaban e incluso muchas veces las utilizaba de mensajeras. Se sentía especial por tener tan raro don, a pesar de las desconfianzas que provocaba entre sus semejantes. Al llegar por primera vez al castillo se enteraría que hablar pársel era de mal augurio. Un augurio de magos tenebrosos aunque él poco y nada tomaba en cuenta el cómo le miraran "criaturas inferiores". De alguna forma sentía que aquellas inusuales habilidades eran un extraño vínculo con su fallecido padre a quien imaginaba como un mago de gran destreza. Tom Riddle era huérfano. Nada sabía de su origen y al recibir la noticia de que tenía una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo. Ese hombre alto y barbudo vestido de forma ridícula no podía ser más que un siquiatra o una broma de pésimo gusto de la directora del orfanato. Quedó sorprendido cuando el estante de su habitación ardió en llamas varios minutos y quedaba intacto. Pero no era tonto. Comprendió de inmediato que todos los sucesos extraños que lo rodeaban, provenían de esa extraña condición de tener poderes mágicos. Podía ser quien él quisiera, salvo por un detalle: Dumbledore. A ese viejo no se le escapaba una, desde el día en que lo hiciera devolver sus "trofeos" en el orfanato. Había logrado ser, desde su llegada a Hogwarts, uno de los alumnos más talentosos y prometedores que jamás hubiera pasado por el castillo, el favorito de varios profesores. Sus habilidades eran excepcionales, así como sus progresos. Tanta maestría causaba agobio en algunos magos, pero Dumbledore no parecía maravillarse con nada que viniera de Riddle. Al contrario. Mientras más grandes iban siendo sus obras, más atención celosa ponía en cada uno de los pasos que diera.

Tienes talento, muchacho. Pero el talento sin disciplina es un laberinto en el cual todo lo bueno puede llegar a perderse- le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore en una de sus clases de transformaciones luego de que lograra convertir a una de las chicas de Hufflepuff en una boa albina y conversara con ella al frente de sus atónitos compañeros de salón.

Tom observó como el gato se subía a una de las butacas del compartimento y se acomodaba. Comenzó a lamerse las garras para lavarse las orejas, con absoluta vanidad.

¡_Fitvipero_!_- _conjuró y el animal ahora reptaba sobre el asiento en forma amenazante convertido en una serpiente. – Mucho mejor - sonrió con suficiencia Tom.

De repente sintió como se abría la puerta del cubículo tras su espalda y, sin voltearse a ver quien era el recién llegado se acercó apresuradamente a la mesa donde estaba su diario.

¡Demonios, Tom!- gritó un muchacho de voz áspera – Lamentablemente no están permitidas aquí- rio mientras observaba a Tom guardando apresuradamente el diario y los recortes del periódico dentro de su morral.

Es el gato de Marlowe- dijo con desdén mientras se sentaba con aire señorial en su asiento junto a la ventana. Parecía un poco incomodo ante la visita inesperada de su amigo. – Odio a los gatos-.

Odias todo, Tom.- contestó con pereza el recién llegado mientras se dejaba caer con aire desembarazado en el asiento de enfrente – tienes estilo, debo admitirlo.-

Algo en la actitud de Tom lo intrigó. Esa prisa en esconder aquel libro roñoso y los recortes no le parecía un comportamiento normal, pero viniendo de Tom la normalidad adquiría otros sentidos. Le conocía desde el primer año cuando habían sido seleccionados juntos a la casa de Slytherin. Al principio no le había llamado la atención aquel muchachito vestido de forma miserable que miraba a todos lados con una curiosidad pasmosa y a la vez recatada. No hablaba con nadie y parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo hacer amigos, a pesar de notársele un chico que recién venía enterándose de su condición de mago. Cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin apenas lo había notado. No fue hasta pasado el año que al ver su increíble talento para la magia, reconsideró hacerse su amigo. Alguien tan brillante de seguro aumentaría su reputación con el profesorado.

¿Y a qué debo el honor, Lestrange? ¿Hay alguna plaga en el primer vagón y están reubicando a los sangre pura?- se burló de su amigo.

La verdadera plaga está en el segundo vagón, Tommy. Mestizos, sangre sucia ostentando derechos que no les corresponden. "Hijos de funcionarios del ministerio" les dicen.- la serpiente se enroscaba sobre sí misma y siseaba impaciente mirando hacia la puerta. – Gentuza como Marlowe o…-

O como yo.- completó mirando a los ojos a su compañero, quien se sintió escrutado.

No tienes como saberlo, Tom. Eres huérfano. Es mera casualidad- se acodó sobre sus rodillas – y nefasta casualidad, debo decir, el que te hayas criado con asquerosos _muggles_, pero no sabes nada sobre tu pasado.- y haciendo un ademán de fabulosa revelación anunció – hasta puedes ser un sangre pura. Tienes un talento extraordinario, Tommy. No podrías ser un sangre sucia ni aunque rogarás por ello- soltó una carcajada con lo que parecía una graciosa humorada, pero Tom no dio ni un atisbo de encontrar divertida aquella aseveración. Levantándose con aire resuelto miró a la víbora y comenzó a hablar pársel con ella. Lestrange encontraba fascinante el hecho de que el pudiera comunicarse con las serpientes y que éstas le hicieran "favores".

¿Y si la envías devuelta con su dueña?- señalaba con malicia el joven Lestrange – sería divertido ver a doña ingenuidad recibiendo a su "Felicia"-

Hazlo si quieres. De todos modos ya quiere irse- contestó sin mayor interés en la travesura de su compañero, quien ya abría el compartimento para permitir que la serpiente se deslizara haragana hacia el pasillo. La reacción de los demás alumnos del vagón no demoró mucho en llegar a los oídos de ambos amigos y los verdes ojos de Lestrange estallaron en un brillo malévolo y triunfal mientras reía a carcajadas de los gritos que las chicas proferían y los hechizos que algunos valientes muchachos intentaban realizar para reducir a la alimaña que serpenteaba confundida entre los pies de tanta gente, pero al tratarse de un animal transfigurado y no de un sortilegio, los conjuros no hacían más que revotar en Felicia y ponerla nerviosa.

La pandilla de Tom solía gastar bromas pesadas a los demás estudiantes del castillo, pero de alguna forma siempre salían impunes de cualquier detención que pudieran remitirles. Ya fuera porque eran escurridizos o porque algún influyente padre movía sus hilos en el comité escolar, jamás habían sido reprendidos por nadie. Con el paso de los años se habían transformado en un tabú escolar. Todos sabían quienes estaban detrás del caos, pero nadie se atrevía a meterse con aquellos estudiantes de Slytherin. A pesar de ser el líder, Tom no solía ser el alma maquinante. Prefería mantenerse en el anonimato y, llegado el momento de preocuparse, ampararse en su recto historial académico y moral dentro de la escuela. De todos sus compinches era el que más tenía las de perder y eso le había quedado claro. Al contrario de Roland Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy o Gaspar Rossier, él no tenía un estatus de sangre definido ni tampoco era hijo o familiar de algún miembro del ministerio y estaba desprotegido desde el punto de vista de las influencias, lo cual había comentado un par de veces con Lestrange, quien solía decirle que para eso estaban los amigos, para cubrirse las espaldas unos a otros, pero Tom no confiaba en nadie para realizar sus planes. Mucho menos confiaría en la buena fe de quienes disfrutaban crear desorden por el puro placer de ver el miedo en los rostros de los demás, escudados en la intocabilidad de sus linajes. Hasta cierto punto incluso sentía celos de Lestrange quien era robusto, alto, de ojos verdes, pelo negro, bien vestido y dotado de un lujoso apellido. Comparado con él, parecía más un criado o escudero que el estudiante más aventajado de la clase.

Felicia reptó hasta el tercer vagón sin mayores dificultades, provocando que los alumnos se hicieran a un lado cuando pasaba cerca de sus tobillos. Ocasionalmente se erguía para enseñar sus filosos dientes a los incautos, pero no parecía querer hacer daño. Entre el alboroto que reinaba en el lugar, se podían escuchar los gritos de una muchacha que tironeaba de la capa a su amigo para que dejara de pelear "a lo _muggle_" con dos estudiantes de Gryffindor.

¡Gideon! ¡Basta!- rogaba la muchacha para que el pelirrojo entrara en razón, pero este no le hacía caso.

¡Vuelve a decir eso, imbécil! ¡Repítelo y te vuelo la nariz!- gritaba como enajenado, mientras enarbolaba los puños y los asestaba al aire o donde cayeran, al igual que hacían los dos Gryffindors.

¡No son más que unos pretensiosos, ladrones y malasañas!- decía uno de los muchachos – ¡Vuélvanse a su vagón privado! Aquí sólo hay espacio para la gente honesta.-

Sarah estaba sorprendida ante la reacción de su amigo ante la agresión luego de haber sido insultados. Gideon estaba haciendo las cosas mal, ya que aquellos estudiantes tenían razón en estar enojados y decirles todas esas cosas. A ellos no se les permitía entrar en el segundo vagón, pero los "ministeriales" podían pasear por todo el tren si así lo deseaban. Era lógico que fueran a bravuconearlos para expresar su irritación de ver como ellos pasaban sin más por aquel pasillo. Lo consideraba más como un "peaje". Gideon no se lo había tomado así, desde luego. Para él era un grave insulto que lo trataran de ladrón, puesto que no eran su culpa aquellas medidas tomadas por el ministerio y el comité escolar. Tampoco lo era el que su padre fuera funcionario.

Entonces la serpiente encontró a quien buscaba. Sin darse cuenta del cómo ni el cuando, Gideon se incorporó justo para ver que aquella víbora se plantaba frente a la pelinegra, abriendo sus fauces y siseando amenazadora. Sarah se había apegado tanto a la ventana del vagón que ya le dolía la espalda. Les tenía miedo a las serpientes.

Sarah, no te muevas…- Le decía Gideon casi en un susurro. La muchacha sentía los huesos flacos y sentía el frío escurrir por su espalda como una pequeña vertiente venenosa. Estaba prendada de los colmillos de la pequeña alimaña y sentía desfallecer su cuerpo. Entonces, la serpiente se irguió e intentó morderla. Vio un sendero oscuro y largo como el infinito, mientras una mano blanca acariciaba algo escamoso, húmedo y vivo. Al final de aquella senda había un hombre enjuto, con el cabello tan tupido, enmarañado y sucio que no podían adivinarse las facciones de su rostro. Tenía un anillo extraño y tenebroso. Luego en una casa señorial surgían serpientes verdes surcando los pastizales, el firmamento y a las personas que allí bailaban. Se entrelazaban unas a otras con indiferencia y soñadora encandilación, como si nadaran en mucha agua. Una risa cruda cruzaba sus pensamientos, mientras el frío la invadía y el dolor llegaba a su cuerpo como si mil cuchillas desgarraran sus carnes con precisión de relojero dividiendo presuroso su hechura para luego sentirse aprisionada en un lugar muy estrecho y oscuro que le quitaba el aliento y reprimía los latidos de su corazón. Nuevamente miles se serpientes aprisionaban sus extremidades con fuerza suficiente para causarle dolor, pero no para quebrar sus huesos. La extenuación venía a paso lento sobre su razón y de a poco sintió desfallecer su sino, envuelta en gritos y destellos de luz esmeralda.


	5. Capítulo 5: Talento

**Capítulo 5: Talento.**

Cuando despertó pudo notar que estaba recostada sobre algo mullido con olor a almidón, pero no abrió los ojos al escuchar personas cerca de ella hablando en susurros. Se sentía muy débil y cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía como si miles de pequeñas agujas la estuvieran atravesando al mismo tiempo. Su pierna izquierda la notaba un poco hinchada y, a ratos, un dolor punzante le recorría desde la pantorrilla hasta la cadera. Mareada como estaba, trató de concentrarse en las voces que oía, pero era como tratar de escuchar bajo el agua. Después de un rato desistió de su intento aunque tenía curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba. Los párpados le pesaban como si tuviera toneladas de ladrillos sobre ellos y al no poder abrir los ojos comenzó a dormirse lentamente.

Pero ¿Quién hechizó al gato?- Preguntaba la enfermera un poco nerviosa - ¡Qué calamidad! Si hubiera sido una víbora de verdad la chica ahora estaría muerta, por Merlín.

Es todo muy confuso, madame Clairy.- contestaba un hombre de voz ufana y rimbombante, aclarándose la garganta con una sonora carraspera continuó diciendo – Dar con los responsables llevará tiempo. Se trata de un hechizo algo complicado, la verdad.-

Por Merlín, Horace.- se sorprendió madame Clairy – Lo dice como si hubiera sido algo asombroso-

No me malinterprete, madame Clairy- se excusaba el profesor – sólo digo que es impresionante que un alumno normal haya logrado un hechizo así. – con otra sonora carraspera miró a la inconsciente Sarah, quien tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada sobre la almohada y parecía respirar con dificultad – Y qué suerte la de esta joven que anduviera Tom Riddle cerca.- dijo con cierto orgullo al mencionar el nombre del muchacho de Slytherin.

Horas antes, en el expreso Hogwarts, no todo había sido tan prodigioso como lo hacía parecer el profesor al hablar con madame Clairy. Sarah había sido atacada por su gata transformada en serpiente y perdido el conocimiento en forma instantánea, para el espanto de todos los presentes. Gideon, junto a otros estudiantes, lanzaron encantamientos para inmovilizar al animal, pero estos simplemente rebotaban en su escamada piel y salían disparados en todas direcciones dañando a los demás muchachos del vagón. Se armó un caos tal que ya nadie se atrevía a contener a la víbora la que ya volvía a erguirse con ferocidad y enseñaba sus dientes venenosos a diestro y siniestro. Se arrastró, nuevamente, hacia la muchacha que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de un atemorizada Hufflepuff y, cuando se preparaba para asestar otro tarascón, se escuchó una voz fuerte y clara de entre la multitud.

¡_vípera_ _Interfici_!– una luz anaranjada salió de la varita para rebotar en Felicia, quien luego de extrañas convulsiones volvió ha convertirse en gato y quedó tendida inmóvil a los pies de Gideon. Ante el asombro de todos los estudiantes presentes, Tom Riddle había acabado con la vida del animal de un solo hechizo y, aparentemente, salvado la vida de la muchacha herida en el suelo en brazos de su amigo, quien miraba con terror la escena.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Que sucedió, qué… - entró con prisa el profesor Slughorn al vagón vestido en su tradicional túnica de satín lila, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que aun estaba un poco atontada por lo acontecido – háganse a un lado, déjenme pasar.- y una vez que estuvo cerca de Sarah procedió a examinar su mordedura con detenimiento. Puso un regordete índice en una de las hendiduras de la herida sangrante y, una vez untado un poco del líquido colorado, se lo llevó a la nariz y luego a la boca. – Creo que tengo uno por aquí… ¿Dónde lo dejé…?- decía para sí mientras abría grandes sus ojos y buscaba con algo de desesperación en sus bolsillos.

Yo tengo un bezoar, profesor- dijo Riddle con voz queda.

¡Oh, bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho!- se alegró el profesor mirando a Tom quien le alcanzaba la piedra color sangre en las manos – Perfecto, muchacho. Esta es la clase de cosas que harán de ti un gran mago.- y con un poco de agua, que le alcanzó una chica de trenzas castañas, metió el bezoar en la boca de Sarah para que lo ingiriera con ayuda del líquido, pero la chica estaba completamente desmayada. – Prewett, ve al primer vagón a por el profesor Dumbledore, necesitamos con urgencia llegar a Hogwarts- ordenó a Gideon – Será mucho mejor que aparecernos en San Mungo; podría sufrir una despartición.- y, mientras abandonaba su tarea de hacer que la muchacha tragara el bezoar, pedía a los demás alumnos que se retiraran a sus compartimentos, puesto que el espectáculo se había dado por finalizado. Con la ayuda de Riddle y un alumno de Ravenclaw, cargaron a Sarah hasta su cubículo en el segundo vagón.

¡Sarah!- gritó Olave al ver el inmóvil cuerpo de su amiga siendo cargado por Tom y el otro muchacho.

Estará bien.- Aseguraba el profesor, tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas que ocupaban el compartimento, cuyos rostros reflejaban profunda desesperación y perplejidad. – Tardaremos a lo menos una hora en llegar al castillo, pero espero que Albus pueda ayudarme.- y cuando Tom hubo terminado de acomodar a Sarah en el asiento vacío a su derecha, miró al profesor con expresión servicial, esperando cualquier petición que este quisiera hacerle. Al parecer todo había salido a pedir de boca para el joven. - ¡Oh! Pero quizá tú puedas ayudarme, claro. Eres el mejor de tu generación, Tom.- y dándole un par de palmadas paternales en el hombro al muchacho, sacó su varita y recitó un conjuro complicado.

¿Qué esperas muchacho? ¡Saca tu varita, por Merlín! Esto será un juego de niños para ti, ¿Eh?- y continúo con su tarea con precisión de relojero, subiendo una y otra vez por la pierna mordida de la joven, la cual se iba envolviendo en finos hilos de vapor que iban transformándose en un pequeño capullo blanco y abultado - _Redivivus renatum_ – decía – _pellis genero _–

Tom sacó su varita y sonriendo con suficiencia dedicó una mirada de reojo al rostro de Sarah que comenzaba de a poco a recuperar el color. Imitó al profesor y conjuró en silencio los encantamientos regeneradores para así evitar que el veneno de la serpiente se propagara por el cuerpo de la muchacha. El profesor Slughorn animaba a Riddle a seguir con su tarea, felicitándolo de vez en cuando por el grandioso dominio que había logrado con aquel encantamiento tan avanzado que sólo enseñaban a los magos y brujas que seguía la carrera de sanadores. Luego de un rato llegó el profesor Dumbledore junto a Gideon y entre los tres magos se dieron a la tarea de mantener estable la salud de la muchacha. El recién llegado dio una mirada de soslayo al joven estudiante que se afanaba en repetir los conjuros sanadores. Le parecía cada vez más extraño que cuando algún accidente ocurría en la escuela, apareciera Tom a ayudar.

Una hora después del accidente el tren llegó a la estación en Hogsmeade y Sarah fue trasladada de urgencia hasta la enfermería del castillo, donde la enfermera se dio a la tarea de extraer el veneno y ubicar a los familiares de la muchacha. El resto tuvo que irse a la cena de bienvenida en el Gran Salón.

Su tía llegará temprano por la mañana- dijo madame Clairy al profesor Slughorn mientras salía de la enfermería.

¡Estupendo!- contestó el profesor.

La mañana siguiente no se hizo esperar. Por los pasillos podían escucharse los incesantes chillidos de una mujer gangosa y de voz aguda que taconeaba con fuerza el suelo a cada paso que daba. Era de mediana estatura y algo rechoncha, pero digna. Su rostro no tenía edad y lo surcaban incontables arrugas tan profundas de oreja a oreja, que las capas de maquillaje que usaba la mujer para disimularlas le conferían el aspecto de un trozo de viejo cuero curtido pegado en las mejillas. Vestía un lujoso corto a la última moda _muggle_ de color azul marino con finas rayas blancas verticales, cuya falda le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, rebelando unas pantorrillas demasiado delgadas en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Daba la impresión de estar viendo a una peonza. Su cabello era castaño y brillante con algunos manchones de canas adornando su peinado desde las sienes hasta el moño alto escondido bajo un sombrero gigantesco y del mismo color de su ropa, con un bonito listón blanco inmaculado rodeando la cintura del encuentro. De su brazo izquierdo colgaba un bonito bolso de cuero envejecido negro, mientras que con el otro brazo iba haciendo ademanes de mujer molesta al hombre alto y ojos serenos que la acompañaba sin pronunciar palabra.

¡Explícame cómo es posible, Armando!- chillaba la mujer.

No tengo nada que explicar, querida Phoebe.- replicaba de forma serena el director Dippet. – Quizá quienes fueron parte de este embrollo podrán exponerte mejor el curso de los hechos-

"El curso de los hechos" ¡Escúchame bien, Armando! Se supone que en esta escuela no hay ataques ni se pone en peligro la vida de los estudiantes. Ahora resulta que mi única sobrina está inconsciente en la enfermería de este castillo mordida de serpiente- Se paró de súbito y encaró al mago que la acompañaba, quedando ella varios centímetros más abajo de la barbilla del director - ¡Dame una razón para que no envíe una lechuza al ministerio!-

El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que la serpiente sólo era un gato transfigurado, Phoebe. – Continuó caminando por el pasillo y tía Phoebe lo siguió con pasitos cortos y rápidos porque el hombre daba zancadas más largas que las de ella.- Lo cual, por cierto, me aseguró es un tipo de transfiguración poco común en los estudiantes debido a su dificultad. Sólo algunos aventajados podrían realizarlas.- Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería para abrirla y dar paso a la mujer - Por otra parte el profesor Slughorn, comenta que el veneno no era mortífero y que la situación fue sofocada exitosamente por un alumno muy talentoso que, por cierto, también colaboró en la estabilización de la salud de Sarah.-

Me alegra saber que, al menos, hay alguien competente en este castillo.- Y dando un respingo al director, entró con propiedad en la habitación haciendo sonar con fuerza sus tacones en el empedrado del suelo.

A los pies del pabellón de Sarah se encontraban Gideon, Tom y el profesor Dumbledore junto a madame Clairy que alcanza un tazón con infusión de ajo, salvia y aglanoema, una extraña planta sudafricana usada para combatir el "mal de víboras", a la muchacha diciéndole que fuera valiente y la tomara toda.

¡Cariño! – decía empalagosa tía Phoebe dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola tan fuerte que por un momento creyó voltearía el contenido del tazón de madame Clairy – por Merlín, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? La vieja Elroy ha estado muy preocupada por ti, le ha rezado a sus "santitos" toda la noche- Tom hizo una mueca de asquerosidad cuando vio a la mujer hablando de cosas _muggles_, que no pasó desapercibida para tía Phoebe, quien cambió de tono una vez se percató que el "cuarteto salvador" continuaba allí. – Tú debes ser el gran héroe, ¿No?- dijo dirigiéndose a Tom.

No soy un héroe, señora…-

¡Señorita!- se quejó tía Phoebe.

Señorita Marlowe, discúlpeme.- corrigió inmediatamente Tom con tono encantador y mirándola atentamente continuó diciendo- Desde mi compartimento escuché un alboroto y al observar la situación, vi a muchos de mis compañeros asustados. Cuando llegué al lugar donde parecía estar el problema, encontré a la víbora atacando a Marlowe y a Prewett y otros alumnos intentando reducirla, pero los hechizos solo rebotaban- decía con condescendencia mirando a todos los presentes uno a uno a los ojos – Utilicé un hechizo que aprendí hace poco y, lamentablemente, el animal falleció. Hubiera querido evitar el ataque, pero su sobrina ya había sido mordida. Lo siento mucho por haber llegado tarde.- Tía Phoebe lo miró con recelo mientras contaba su historia, pero al ver que Gideon Prewett no contrariaba la versión decidió confiar en la palabra del muchacho.

El profesor Dumbledore se acercó a tía Phoebe para hablar con ella, pero justo en ese momento apareció el profesor Slughorn abriendo de par en par las puertas de la enfermería dando un gran saludo a todos los presentes con su rimbombante voz de dios Vaco.

¡Phoebe querida!- se alegró el profesor a ver a la mujer junto a su sobrina y sin reparar en la presencia de Dumbledore, lo hizo a un lado para dar un fuerte abrazo a la bruja.- Tan elegante como siempre. ¡Por ti no pasan los años!- decía con complacencia.

Muchas gracias- contestó tía Phoebe coquetona.

Gracias las que te adornan, mujer, si es la pura verdad.

Horace – decía coqueta tía Phoebe – Tan pillete que haz de ser, ¡bribón!-

No tenía idea que esta jovencita fuera tu…-

Sobrina.- dijo la bruja como no queriendo darle importancia al tema, ya que se encontraba muy a gusto con los halagos que le profería el profesor y no tenía maña en demostrarlo, sonrosada como una muchachita.

¡Sobrina tuya! Imagínate.- se sorprendía el profesor – Debí suponerlo. Es usted, señorita, igual de preciosa que su tía- y Sarah sólo se limitó a sonreír ante ese ¿cumplido?

Es la hija de mi hermano Frederick, que en paz descanse.

¿Y en donde te habías metido, niña? Hija del _auror_ Marlowe y sobrina de esta hermosa mujer. Válgame el cielo.- se lamentó socarronamente el profesor mientras continuaba conversando con tía Phoebe y el resto de los presentes.

Todos tenemos pasatiempos. Volar en escobas, buscar métodos innovadores para predecir el clima, jugar Quidditch, pero el del profesor Slughorn era algo más "especial". A él le gustaba coleccionar alumnos con ciertos talentos que el consideraba asombrosos y útiles. Lo llamaba "el Club de las Eminencias" y, como el nombre sugería sin lugar a dudas, debías de ser una eminencia para estar en él. Ya fuera que tuvieras padres o abuelos influyentes, sacaras buenas calificaciones en los exámenes, nacieras estrella de quidditch o, simplemente, tuvieras algún raro don (belleza, astucia, labia), era suficiente para que el profesor te invitara a ser parte de su amado tesoro. Sin duda alguna, ahora Sarah podía considerarse parte de él.

Los adultos se fueron dejando sólo a los estudiantes en la enfermería. Madame Clairy volvió a su despacho a ordenar un par de papeles en caso de que tía Phoebe decidiera enviar a su sobrina a San Mungo, no sin antes reprender a Sarah por no tomarse aun la infusión sanadora. Tom iba saliendo de la enfermería cuando una vocecita se dirigió a él.

Mataste a mi gata.- Dijo Sarah mirando su infusión pestilente a ajo y de color dudoso. – vi las luces verdes, en aquella casa oscura.- continuó diciendo. Tom se contrarió. Pero sin voltearse contestó – Te desmayaste. Pudo haber sido tu imaginación.- y salió rápidamente del lugar.

**Nota del Autor: ¡Holas! a los que hayan decidido acompañarme en esta historia, muchas gracias =) es mi primer fanfiction seria sobre el mundo de Harry Potter y la verdad me estoy esforzando harto por no salirme mucho del carácter de los personajes. Cualquier opinión, sugerencia o crítica que quieran realizar, están invitadísimos a expresarlas en los review (incluso si me he saltado algún detalle de J.K. Rowling) Cariños a todos!**


End file.
